Life's Second Chances
by Queen of the Avast Seas
Summary: Just when you think life is over after a few unfortunate events, you learn that there is always going to be a small light in the middle of that darkness that consumes you if you look carefully. GxGiotto Mpreg


**Summary: **Just when you think life is over after a few unfortunate events, you learn that there is always going to be a small light in the middle of that darkness that consumes you if you look carefully. GxGiotto Mpreg

**Warnings:** bit _**OOC**_, incorrect grammar and spelling, un-betaed, yaoi, mpreg

**A/N:** Hello, I am Aya-chan's Alice, but by online friends I am called Aya or either Aya-chin lol (Like Dota-chin from DRRR! XD) A few months after discovering fanfiction I had become a huge mpreg fan, and ever since I've been looking for good ones to read haha XD Seriously, there should be more for KHR, I encourage for ppl to write more! Anyways, I'd like to say this is my first fanfiction and would like if you would please be nice to me and if you'd like help me improve my writing. I may suck right now, but I believe I'll get better. Thank you :)

* * *

There had been a time where G had been the most depressed.

No one was able to get him to do anything, not even to protect those important to him. He had chosen to ignore them completely.

It was all after he lost his first wife Lavina.  
Oh, how he had loved her.  
He still remembers clearly the way they met; at the most prestigious restaurant in Sicily.  
The way she played the piano captivated him and fell in love at first sight.

After that, they kept meeting and having secret dates.  
Until one day he decided to introduce her to the family as his fiancee.

Everyone was happy for him, especially his best friend and boss, Giotto.

The wedding had been the happiest day of his life, right after the birth of his first son about a year later.

But it all went downhill from there.

Lavina had always been a fragile and her health seemed to have taken a turn for the worse. Not too long after Hayato's birth, she died.

The sudden death of Lavina hit him like a pile of boulders.

From that point on, he was not the same.  
He begun drinking, consuming drugs, and smoking (He had quit before but started his addiction once more).  
He also neglected his son and left Giotto to take care of him. But one day all that changed.

Giotto had decided he couldn't take it anymore.  
After hours of looking for G, he went up and slapped him in the face so hard; a huge red stinging mark had been left on his side. Placing a hand on his cheek, G turned to look at Giotto and stared, eyes wide.

The young man was crying. His eyes were puffy and swollen, his face an unnatural pale color. He gripped G's shoulder, and while looking down, G watched the blonde open his mouth to speak.

His voice was hoarse when he spoke, it left a pang on G's heart.  
_"Why? Don't you see? Don't you see everyone's worried about you? How about your son? This is the time when he needs you the most. He just lost his mother, do you want him to lose his father too? Tell me!"_

Realizing what he had done, he considered a sad excuse of a man. After all, he had failed. He had failed as a right-hand man, as a best friend, and what's worse as a father. He was falling into a dark abyss of hopelessness, which he felt he deserved. But in the amidst of the abyss he begun to question himself, _'Would anyone come and save me?' He shook his head. 'Impossible. Who would do something like that for some trash like me?'_

__But then he felt a pair of arms around his neck break him away from the self-made illusion he had cast upon himself.

His eyes widened but slowly began to close at the warmth and comfort of the hug. His heart was being put at ease and felt his eyes water as all the pain and misery came out as chokes and sobs. He cried himself to sleep in Giotto's arms that night.

It took some time but he went back to his usual bad-tempered self after that. He immediately apologized to everyone and took responsibility for Hayato.

Knowing he had failed his best friend so much he thought of resigning as Giotto's guardian. Of course Giotto wouldn't let him. He convinced him to stay and helped raise Hayato together.

Somewhere along the way, he had fallen for his childhood friend and boss. And vice-versa.

Convinced of their mutual love for each other, they decided to get married. It had been such a lovely wedding, not to mention huge. That had been another one of the best moments of G's life; no one being able to replace how he felt when he married Lavina and the birth of his first son. He decided there was more days like these to come yet. And he was right.

A few months later it was found out Giotto was pregnant. The couple was so happy and so was the rest of the family. Though little Hayato was a little annoyed as to what his parents were all excited about. Hayato had felt jealousy toward his unborn brother and begun misbehaving. G and him always ended up chasing each other like dogs and cats and would immediately run to his dear step-mom. Giotto would sigh and lecture him and pet him as he calmed down, all this while he had to endure his unborn child's constant kicking.

Despite his so called 'hate' towards his baby brother, and though the silveret would never admit it, there were moments when he felt a small warmth on his heart every time he felt him kick inside his mommy's tummy.

Soon enough, Tsunayoshi or 'Tsuna' was born.

Being a small copy of his mother, Hayato (surprisingly to some, unsurprisingly to others) took attachment to it almost immediately. Having opened his eyes for the first time ten days after being born, Hayato begun to call him 'Jyuudaime' or 'Tenth.' It made his parents lift a brow at this but quickly grew accustomed to it.

Now the Vongola famiglia was complete. The Vongola guardians and their kids and spouses lived happily for a long time.

That is, until suitors for Tsuna began piling up. And Hayato's happy go lucky (perverted) boyfriend had started harassing him too.

It was a lot of hard work for G and Giotto to maintain their children's chastity at most 'till the age of 16.


End file.
